


when im alone i think of you

by WolfGangSBD



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, holy hell this shit got long af, this was gonna be a nice sad treat but it turned into a whole ass feast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfGangSBD/pseuds/WolfGangSBD
Summary: It's hard to get over someone when everything you see reminds you of them.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa
Comments: 23
Kudos: 138





	when im alone i think of you

**Author's Note:**

> aight look this fic has been in my drafts for a good 4 months and ive been working on it slowly and then it turned out to be like 10k words so i apologize in advance for any grammar mistakes. i hope yall enjoy this tho!

Sayo likes to think that it's easy to distract herself from all the unpleasant things in life. Even more so when she's constantly working for school and Roselia.

Her favorite fries are out for the night? No matter. She'll just eat some snacks Hina brought. Her guitar strings break but it's too late to go to the store? That's fine too. She'll just study ahead for her classes until her eyes get tired. Lisa is being overly affectionate with Yukina during band practice again? She doesn't mind that either. She'll just talk to Ako and Rinko about NFO.

See? It's easy. But the cycle rinses and repeats, and Sayo can only take so much.

Sayo looks out her window, sighing as she mindlessly strums her guitar. Lisa and Yukina were at it again with the PDA during practice earlier. Well, more Lisa than Yukina, but it doesn't really matter. Yukina isn't one for words, but the soft gazes she sends Lisa speaks volumes.

She knows she was named after the night, but she's grown to hate it recently. After all, it is during the night that she's in the safety of her home, away from all the convenient distractions she desperately wants. 

Sure she can play NFO, but she doesn't want to ask Rinko and Ako if they want to play every time she feels like this (and it happens _ often _ ). They would probably get online with her, but she would feel guilty for tempting them when they should be getting proper rest.

So it is during lonely nights like these that Sayo can't help but think about Lisa, about what could have been. What if she was the one who was closest to her heart? Close enough to be invited to frequent outings? Close enough to be sent texts day and night?

She eventually stopped asking Lisa for help on baking, feeling as if she were intruding on her time. Why would Lisa want to waste her time teaching someone like her, over and over again, when she can use that time for other, more exciting things? Sayo knows how rude she can be at times, and she doesn't want to test Lisa's patience. She'll take what she can get, and if being friends is the most she can be with Lisa, then that's fine.

Sayo sighs again, deciding to set her guitar down. She shouldn't think about it, or it'll affect her performance both at school and rehearsal.

So Sayo sleeps under the warmth of her blanket, trying to ignore her desire for another source of warmth beside her.

* * *

The days pass by and Sayo manages to hide her true feelings. But one night, she isn't able to control the distracting thoughts in her head. She decides to go out for a brief walk, hoping a change of scenery would do better.

"Where you goin' onee-chan?" Hina asks from across the living room, sitting up straight on the couch when she sees Sayo go downstairs and puts her shoes on.

"I'm going to go out for a bit." Sayo answers and Hina pouts at the vague response.

"Well duh, but where~? Gonna get dinner somewhere?" Hina questions with a hopeful look and Sayo nods, deciding to spoil her sister. Their parents weren't home often because of their work, so she was used to going out to get food.

"Sure." Sayo replies but falters when she sees Hina's concerned look. She thought she was hiding it well, but Hina definitely caught on to her melancholic mood. So, Sayo tries to give her the most reassuring look she can, "I'm fine. I just need to clear my head for a bit."

"Okay." Hina relents and Sayo feels guilty when she sees her usual brightness dimmer.

"Do you want a combo from the usual place?" Sayo asks, hoping it would cheer her up a little. She smiles softly when it works and Hina immediately brightens.

"Yes please! You're the best onee-chan!" Hina exclaims as she rushes over to give Sayo a hug. Sayo chuckles at her reaction and hugs her back. 

(She tries not to think about how her relationship with Hina got better because of Lisa.)

"I'll be back." Sayo says when Hina pulls away.

"Thanks onee-chan! Try not to stay out too late." Hina responds enthusiastically and Sayo hums in acknowledgement before leaving.

Sayo starts walking in the general direction of the fast food restaurant. She tries not to think about Lisa but instead of the task at hand. But as much as she tries, she can't stop thinking about her. She can't stop thinking about her smile, at how beautiful it is. She can't stop thinking about her laugh, at how it relaxed it makes Sayo feel. She can't stop thinking about all the sacrifices she's made just to stay in Roselia—her nails, her energy, her time. 

With a frustrated sigh, Sayo changes directions and walks to the park, thinking she should clear her head first before getting food. She can't afford to let anyone see her this distracted, especially because the restaurant is located in the downtown area where many students tend to hang out. She's got her own reputation to uphold after all.

Sayo finds a bench and slumps down on it. She knows that it isn't proper to do so, but she could care less now. It wasn't like she knew anyone who would be at the park at night.

Everything will be fine in due time, Sayo thinks. Sure her crush on Lisa seemed to grow into something more serious over time, but she'll get over it. Some say falling in love hurts, but they also say time heals all wounds. 

And yet, sometimes Sayo wishes she was less observant, feeling that the less she knew, the better. And during nights like these, Sayo wishes she were as oblivious as Kokoro.

"Sayo-chan?"

Sayo blinks and sits up straight, looking at the source of the voice. She freezes when she sees who it is but forces herself to relax when she sees who's next to her.

"Interesting to find you here. Mind if I take a seat?" 

Sayo nods and shifts over, allowing Chisato to sit next to her. The blonde looks at her curiously, but Sayo's attention is focused on the golden retriever panting happily next to her.

"Don't worry, Leon doesn't bite." Chisato comments with amusement, clearly seeing how much Sayo wants to pet him.

Sayo takes that as confirmation to pet Leon and scratches his head, smiling softly when he gives a happy whine. Her smile grows wider when Leon starts to push his head against her hand.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but what are you doing here of all places?" Chisato asks as casually as she can and Sayo pauses, taking her hand away from Leon and directing her attention to Chisato.

"I just wanted to clear my head for a bit." Sayo responds but looks at Leon again when he starts whining for attention. She holds in a giggle and doesn't resist the urge to pet him again. She feels Chisato's eyes on her and ignores it, trying not to think of how Lisa would do the same whenever Sayo had a lot on her mind.

"I see. Stress?" Chisato asks after a moment of silence and Sayo hums.

"Something like that."

"I'm glad I ran into you then. It seems like Leon likes you a lot." Chisato says with a soft smile. It isn't everyday you get to see prim and proper Sayo Hikawa melting into a puddle because of a dog. And the scene is absolutely adorable. "I take it that you like him a lot as well."

"How can I not?" Sayo simply replies with a small smile when Leon pants happily, "He is a good boy."

When hearing the words "good boy", Leon's tail starts wagging harder. Chisato giggles quietly before lightly nudging Sayo. The guitarist looks at her expectantly and almost freezes when she sees the serious look on her face.

"If you ever need to talk, I'm here for you." Chisato states and Sayo stops petting Leon, surprised at the offer. She shakes her head.

"I know how busy you can get Shirasagi-san. I'm fine." Sayo says and hardens her face at the knowing look Chisato is giving her.

"My proposition still stands regardless." Chisato insists as she gives Sayo a meaningful look, "Holding it in is never a good idea."

"So I've heard." Sayo mumbles.

The two are interrupted by an alarm and Sayo blinks at the abrupt noise. Chisato gives her an apologetic look as she turns off the alarm on her phone, getting up in the process.

"I should be heading back soon. I still have some work to do after my walk with Leon." Chisato remarks and Sayo gets up.

"Of course. I must also pick up some dinner for Hina and I as well." Sayo adds and finds that she can't say goodbye to Leon without giving him one last pet. He pushes his head against her palm, as if he knows that he's going to be leaving soon.

"I hope the two of you aren't just eating fast food again." Chisato states in a warning tone and Sayo avoids her eyes, deciding to focus on Leon instead. Chisato rolls her eyes at Sayo's behavior but smiles when she sees just how much love Sayo has to give.

"Goodbye, Leon." Sayo whispers to the dog and he barks happily. She gets up and bows to Chisato. "Until next time, Shirasagi-san."

"Until next time, Sayo-chan." Chisato says as she gives her one last knowing look before walking away.

Sayo watches her leave with Leon for a bit before sighing and walking towards the restaurant. Petting Leon helped for a bit, but the thoughts always come back when she's alone.

Sayo wishes she could stop thinking about what could have been. She wishes she could stop having dreams of being with Lisa because she always wakes up in disappointment. She wishes she could stop feeling the burst of warmth followed by emptiness whenever Lisa directs her attention at her and then at Yukina.

But Sayo tells herself once more that time heals all wounds. Sooner or later, she will get over this inconvenient first love, and she'll finally be able to feel truly comfortable in Roselia once again.

* * *

"Good work everyone." Yukina states, the smallest amount of pride leaking into her tone. Ako grins widely.

"Of course! Practice like it's the real thing, do the real thing like it's practice, right, Sayo-san?" Ako exclaims, looking at the guitarist with hopeful eyes and Sayo chuckles softly. At least she was on the right track.

"Hm~ isn't it 'Practice like you play, play like you practice'?" Lisa corrects with a teasing grin and Sayo quietly berates herself when her heart speeds up. She shouldn't be feeling like this.

"Aw, I was kinda close!" Ako says with a pout and Rinko giggles, moving towards Ako to console her.

"Indeed." Yukina confirms and the other members of Roselia look towards her. "We should start cleaning up."

"Oh, right, Yukina! So you know how I was talking to you about those cats—"

Once again, Sayo tunes Lisa out as much as she can. She busies herself with cleaning up her own station, quietly humming "Our Path" to distract herself. Since she's not as distracted as the others, she finishes quickly. She knows that she would look suspicious if she left in a rush, so she turns to Ako, who is happily talking to Rinko about the current event in NFO.

Sayo does her best to maintain her facade when she is once again faced with the realization that she's the odd one out. She knows Roselia won't leave her—they've been through too much together. But it's getting hard to control her indifferent expression during the downtime between and after practice when everyone pairs up together like this.

It makes sense. Ako and Rinko are the best of friends due to their shared love of video games, particularly NFO. Lisa and Yukina have been together since childhood. Both of these types of bonds are difficult to break, not that Sayo would ever want to do so. She isn't that heartless (but sometimes she wishes she was, so these damn feelings wouldn't get in the way of—)

"Are you okay...Hikawa-san?" Rinko asks quietly and Sayo blinks.

She was staring off into space. How embarrassing. 

In her peripheral, she can see Lisa and Yukina still talking, as if they were in their own world. Good. They didn't notice anything. Sayo focuses on Rinko and nods.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about a rather complicated task I have been assigned in NFO." Sayo explains. It's a white lie at its best. She really does have a difficult quest at the moment.

"Oo~? Which one?" Ako asks curiously and Sayo hums in thought.

"There's this item I'm supposed to find in the Labyrinth of Sorrow. I don't think my level is high enough. A werewolf with a red skull above its HP bar keeps showing up and I can't defeat it myself." Sayo explains and Ako's eyes widen with realization.

"No way, you're already there? Rinrin and I were there just a couple of months ago!" Ako exclaims and Sayo furrows her brows in confusion.

"Is that bad?" Sayo asks and Rinko shakes her head.

"No...it's actually amazing." Rinko clarifies meekly and Sayo blushes.

"Yeah, that's so awesome Sayo-san! You must be pretty strong if you made it there. " Ako exclaims and Sayo can literally see the stars in her eyes. "We should all queue up! Rinrin and I can definitely help you out! And then we can try to do the event boss together too! If you're at that high of a level I wanna get you the super cool legendary armor set for tanks!"

Sayo feels...warm. For the first time in a long time.

_ 'Maybe...maybe it's okay if Lisa doesn't return my feelings.'  _ Sayo thinks to herself as she accepts Ako's invitation to party together. Ako's eyes light up like a festival and Rinko gives her a small smile. Sayo can't help but chuckle at their reactions despite the dull ache in her heart.

_ 'This...this is fine. This is all I need. I may never have my first love reciprocated, but at least I can have this. I can have a place where I truly belong.' _

"Then I shall get on later tonight." Sayo confirms with a nod and Ako cheers happily once again. But Sayo continues with a pointed look, "After  _ we all _ have done our homework."

Ako groans at that and Rinko giggles, telling her that she'll help her out if she needs help. Sayo takes a quick look around and finds that the studio is clean, so she starts getting ready to leave. But once she takes a step, she makes eye contact with Lisa.

"Eh~, you're all going to play without us?" Lisa questions with a pout and Sayo tries her best to give no reaction.

"I'm not sure if the two of you should join, Imai-san. You two won't be of much help and would probably die with how low your levels are." Sayo remarks but flinches at her choice of words. "I apologize, I didn't mean to say it like that."

Lisa just waves her off with a laugh. "It's fine~. I haven't gotten on since the time we all played. And I'm sure Yukina hasn't either."

Yukina shrugs when Lisa gives her a knowing look, and Sayo has to look somewhere else.

"If we are finished, I must leave. As you heard earlier, I have plans tonight, but I also want to drop by the book store. I will start my homework immediately after." Sayo announces and gives Ako a sharp look. "I hope you share the same sentiment, Udagawa-san."

"Mou, why is Sayo-san always picking on me and not Rinrin." Ako pouts and Sayo finds it in herself to smile, even just a little bit.

"Because Shirokane-san is responsible."

"Boo."

And with that, Roselia leaves the studio. Ako and Rinko walk home together, as does Lisa and Yukina. Sayo lets out a tired sigh as she breaks paths with the band, and she doesn't hear the rapid footsteps coming her way.

"Sayo~!" Lisa exclaims and Sayo freezes. She thought Lisa left with Yukina already.

Sayo quickly strengthens her resolve before turning around. "Imai-san?" 

Lisa catches up to her, smiling warmly as she does so. "Hey."

"I thought you would be going back with Minato-san." Sayo stoically says. She's careful to contain the pain from seeping into her tone.

"I usually do, but I wanted to stop by Tsugumi's place really quick." Lisa explains and Sayo nods in understanding. "It's kind of on the way there. You're going to the bookstore not too far from here right?"

"Yes." Sayo responds stiffly and Lisa rolls her eyes.

"C'mon, Sayo~. I thought we were over your terribly formal ways." Lisa teases and Sayo frowns. "Ah! There it is again!"

Sayo's eyebrows furrow. "What?"

She blinks in surprise when Lisa moves closer to her and uses her fingers to bring Sayo's lips upwards.

"You're looking really scary right now. You should smile more!" Lisa replies with a giggle. She looks at Sayo, as if she were staring right into her soul. "I think you're the prettiest when you smile."

Sayo blushes fervently at that and begs—pleads—for her heart to calm down. This is nothing. This means nothing. Lisa is always affectionate. It's not anything special.

(But Sayo desperately, desperately wants it to be.)

Sayo moves away, trying to ignore the blood rushing to her cheeks, the way her heart is racing.

"Thank you Imai-san." is all Sayo can say to that because what else can she say?

They walk along the path for a couple moments as Lisa hums "Sunkissed Rhodonite". Sayo feels awkward with the silence, but Lisa doesn't seem to be.

"Hey, Sayo." Lisa speaks up and Sayo makes a noise of acknowledgement. "Um, is everything okay?"

Sayo freezes and stops walking. She looks down at her feet as she tightens her grip on her guitar case.

"I mean, I don't mean to pry, and you don't have to tell me if you don't want to! It's just," Lisa backtracks, biting her lip in apprehension as she continues with poorly hidden concern, "I don't know how to explain it. It's like you seem kind of down every now and then. I guess it isn't too bad since you're doing amazing as usual during practice, but I just want you to know that I'm here if you need me."

Sayo feels...cold. Empty. Her heart aches and yearns for something she will never have. Lisa is right here saying that she's here for  _ her _ , and honestly that's all she wants, but for some reason she still feels so  _ empty _ .

The thoughts start rushing in again. Sayo wants and wants and  _ wants _ , but is she even worth it? Does she even deserve someone like Lisa?

Probably not. Sayo's done nothing but torment herself over her painfully unrequited feelings, hoping and praying that Lisa wouldn't notice and yet she's failed at that. How can someone like her, someone so condescending and stubborn, deserve someone like Lisa, someone so considerate and full of warmth? Hell, even Hina could take care of Lisa better than she ever could.

No, she shouldn't bring Hina into this. Hina is pure—a little confused at times, but pure regardless.

No. Lisa deserves someone who can do right by her. Someone who knows her and will take great care of her.

Someone like Yukina.

Sayo shakes herself out of her thoughts and chances a look at Lisa, who is filled with concern. She clears her throat before replying, "I'm fine, Imai-san." She starts walking again. "Just stressed."

"Oh, okay." Lisa responds as she follows her. Sayo can see her deflate slightly in the corner of her eyes and does her best to do some damage control.

"I will be fine, Imai-san." Sayo reiterates with as much conviction she can muster and Lisa looks at her curiously. "I believe playing NFO with Udagawa-san and Shirokane-san will help."

Lisa seems to take the bait. "Well, playing video games  _ is _ one way to destress."

"One of the many ways to destress." Sayo affirms.

Lisa hums. "You're a lot closer with Rinko and Ako now, huh?" Lisa comments after a moment of silence and Sayo feels a pang in her heart.

_ 'Is the reason not obvious, Imai-san?' _ is what Sayo wants to say.

"Those two introduced NFO to me, and I find that I quite enjoy it." is what Sayo says instead.

"I think it's cute." Lisa comments with a giggle and Sayo sends her a confused look. "Don't look at me like that~. Ako really looks up to you and Rinko seems to be happy to have another person to talk to about NFO."

"Is that so?"

"Yep!"

The two reach the bookstore and Lisa walks a couple paces forward before turning around to look at Sayo.

"Well, this is your stop!" Lisa points out, her hands behind her back as she shoots Sayo a gentle smile, and Sayo nods.

"It is. Until next time, Imai-san." Sayo replies, eager to be alone, and Lisa gives her the usual friendly smile.

"Until next time." Lisa echos back. But before Sayo can walk inside, Lisa grabs her hand.

Sayo  _ hates _ how her heart pounds a thousand times faster. She  _ hates _ how nice and warm Lisa's hand feels, because this is something she shouldn't ever experience. Lisa isn't in love with her, she's in love with—

"Sayo, I meant what I said." Lisa says softly and Sayo doesn't want to see the expression she has. "If there's something troubling you…"

But Sayo gathers up whatever is left of her strength and turns around—she needs to convince Lisa that she's fine so she can leave her alone. Sayo just needs a bit more time to put her heart back together and after that, she will be ready to face her first love again.

"I also meant what I said. I'll be fine, Imai-san." Sayo states, although she says it in a tone a bit colder than she intends.

Lisa nods quietly and they leave it at that. She starts walking towards Tsugumi's cafe and waves goodbye to Sayo, who returns the gesture.

As soon as Sayo gets into the bookstore, she walks as fast as she can to the bathroom. She cries and sobs as quietly as she can before picking up the shattered pieces of her heart, doing her best to fix it once again.

Sayo knows she won't last. One day, her heart will be broken and grinded to the point that it turns into fine dust, and she won't be able to put anything back together. Perhaps that is the best option for her rather unfortunate situation, considering how Lisa has eyes for someone else.

But it seems like Sayo's wish to be oblivious is somewhat granted, as she doesn't catch Lisa's forlorn expression just before she walks into the bookstore.

* * *

It gets worse.

During school, it's okay. She's too concerned with making sure that Kasumi, Hagumi, or Kokoro aren't running around in the halls. She's busy with doing her work and learning during class.

During band practice, it's not okay. She supposes her encounter with Lisa finally scared her off, because she seems to be even more close with Yukina. Thus, Sayo finds little excuses to occupy herself with Ako and Rinko. Some days, they talk about NFO. Other days, they talk about school and how Ako shouldn't be slacking. 

And when she's alone, Sayo feels completely as if she's completely devoid of life. She does her monotonous routine like a robot. 

Go home. Shower. Change. Do homework. Eat dinner. Avoid Hina's questions. Get ahead of class. Mindlessly practice guitar. Brush her teeth. Go to sleep with that all too familiar ache in her heart.

Every encounter with Lisa chips off a small piece of her mask, and Sayo knows that one day she'll fall apart. But she doesn't want to think about that—she doesn't want to think about  _ her _ . She just wants to live her life and move on.

But how can she? Every time she's alone, she notices things that remind her of Lisa. The color of her notebook is the same color as her bass. The bunny eraser Tae gave her looks like the earrings she wears. Even her trash can has wrappers that vaguely resemble that of Lisa's cookie bags.

"Tell me why I'm waiting for someone," Sayo sings quietly as she strums her guitar, "who'd never fall in love with me."

Sayo practices the guitar every night without fail. Usually she practices Roselia's songs but recently, she's been listening to soft, sad songs. Songs that Hina would amusingly call "simp" songs.

She sighs. She needs to stop putting herself in this mood. So Sayo gets up, cracks her hands, and moves to her laptop, wanting to distract herself for a little bit. But before she can click on the NFO launcher, she receives a text message.

Curious, Sayo takes her phone and opens the message, her eyes widening when she sees who the messenger is.

_ 'heya sayo~. i kinda experimented with my cookies and i cant tell if theyre any good. yukinas probably asleep by now but i really really want someone to try them >.<' _

"Ah," Sayo mumbles. She expected something like this to happen sooner or later. She hasn't talked to Lisa much aside from rehearsals, so it's not surprising that she reached out to her. "It looks like I'm still the backup plan." Sayo remarks aloud with a rueful chuckle. 

Still, Sayo looks at the clock and hums thoughtfully. It's not an unreasonable hour, but Sayo does know that Yukina likes to sleep early. Even then, she has no excuse to refuse, so Sayo knows she must accept. Besides, Sayo is always down for free cookies, and Lisa's cookies are always delicious.

_ 'I am available, but I must not take long. I still have some work I need to do.' _ Sayo texts back. It's a lie, considering how ahead Sayo is when it comes to schoolwork, but it's not like Lisa can tell.

_ 'thats fine! i promise it wont be long :3 thanks sayo~'  _ Lisa immediately replies.

Sayo starts to get ready to leave but before she can get out of the house, Hina calls her out.

"Onee-chan~. Where you goin'?" Hina asks curiously.

"Imai-san texted me about her latest batch of cookies." Sayo explains briefly and Hina's eyes widen. "Minato-san is currently asleep, and I admit that I am craving sweets at the moment."

"Whaat? No fair, I want some too!" Hina exclaims with a pout and Sayo chuckles.

"I'll bring some back for you." Sayo promises and Hina grins widely.

"Thanks onee-chan! You're the bestest!" Hina proclaims and Sayo playfully rolls her eyes.

"I will be going now."

"Bye onee-chan! Stay safe!"

Sayo begins to walk to Lisa's house. For the most part, Sayo focuses on the cookies and to her surprise, she gets to Lisa's place with little difficulty. She knocks on the door and waits expectantly. When it opens, she is greeted by a warm smile that makes her heart race.

"Sayo! You came here pretty quick." Lisa says with a giggle. "It's because of the cookies, right?"

"Good evening as well, Imai-san." Sayo greets, ignoring her comment.

Lisa points her finger accusingly. "Ah~! You didn't deny it."

"Perhaps there is some truth to your statement."

"Mou, Ako's right when she calls you a meanie~."

Sayo can't help but smile a little at their playful banter. It's been a while since they were able to have one. Sayo tries not to think of the reason why. She doesn't want to make Lisa feel uncomfortable if she starts behaving oddly.

So Sayo makes sure her facade is on nice and tight. She can't slip up or break down. She can't risk ruining their friendship just because she couldn't control her feelings.

"Anyways, come in! They're still warm." Lisa says as she opens the door wider and Sayo walks inside.

The aroma of freshly baked cookies instantly hits her senses and Sayo finds herself waiting with anticipation. Lisa leads her to the kitchen and gestures for Sayo to try one. Sayo takes one and holds back a groan at how delicious it is.

"So, I tried making them a bit sweeter, but I can't tell if they're better than what I usually make." Lisa explains as she hands Sayo a glass of water.

Sayo nods in understanding. "They do taste a bit sweeter, but I still think they taste wonderful."

Lisa lights up at her reaction and smiles widely as she offers Sayo a glass of water. "Really? That's good!"

Sayo takes a sip and smiles bashfully. "They are a bit sweet for my tastes, however." Sayo admits and Lisa hums thoughtfully.

"Well we can't have that." Lisa replies before she perks up. "I know! Let's make some together."

Sayo blinks at the offer. She looks at the clock and does some calculations but Lisa notices.

"It won't take super long. I still have enough ingredients and before you know it, you'll be right back home." Lisa points out and Sayo bites back a sigh. But before she can respond, she's interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

Sayo feels her heart drop. There's only one person who would be at Lisa's door despite the time.

"Ah, I apologize, Imai-san. I must use the restroom. I will consider your offer in the meantime." Sayo says urgently, hoping her excuse sounds true enough.

"Sure! I'll just go get the door." Lisa responds as she walks towards the door. She looks worried, and Sayo doesn't want to stay to find out why.

Sayo makes her way to the restroom and resists the urge to punch the wall when she becomes overwhelmed with her negative feelings. She doesn't want to see them together. She can deal with it during rehearsal—Ako and Rinko are there. 

But Ako and Rinko aren't here to save her.

The pain in her heart is too much, and she doesn't think she can last being around Lisa and Yukina flirting for an entire baking session. Sayo breathes in shakily, taking her phone out and calling Hina.

_ "Onee-chan? What's up?" _

"I apologize, but I won't be able to get those cookies you wanted. I need you to do me a favor." Sayo says softly, trying her best to not sound heartbroken. She mentally notes to thank her sister later. "I'm going to tell Imai-san that you wanted to get dinner together tonight and that we are to meet at the station soon. If she asks you about it, tell her it's because the only meal we had today was cereal."

_ "Eh? Okay sure. But onee-chan, are you okay? You're kinda sounding all muguu again." _

"I will be fine." Sayo whispers, but it's mostly to herself. "I will be home soon."

_ "Eh? Onee-chan? What's going—" _

Sayo feels bad for hanging up. But she can't talk about it. Not when her heart is on the verge of being broken once again.

Sayo takes in a deep breath. She looks in the mirror and falters when she sees just how pitiful she looks. She shakes her head and carefully puts her mask back on. She looks in the mirror and nods in satisfaction when she looks as aloof as ever.

Once she feels as if she can control her feelings, she walks out. She sees Lisa and Yukina talking closely and feels that all familiar ache in her heart. She pushes that feeling down into the depths of her soul and locks it.

"Minato-san." Sayo greets, as if nothing is wrong, and Yukina yawns, clearly tired.

"Sayo. Will the two of you be making cookies? I saw the lights were still on, so I wanted to check it out." Yukina asks curiously and Sayo shakes her head, prompting Lisa to look at her in surprise.

"I apologize, Imai-san. I forgot that my sister wants to get dinner tonight, seeing as we ate only cereal earlier." Sayo responds as she bows apologetically. When she straightens her posture, she is met with a worried look from Lisa.

"You two only ate cereal?" Lisa reiterates incredulously. She gives Sayo a suspicious look. "Don't tell me the two of you are going to eat fast food again."

Sayo shakes her head. "You worry too much. We are going to a family restaurant." When Lisa looks like she is going to say something, Sayo continues, "I must go. I don't want to keep Hina waiting."

Lisa's expression drops for a moment, but she immediately brightens. "That's fine~. I hope the two of you have fun!"

Sayo smiles wistfully. "You as well." She turns around and walks to the door. "Until next time." 

Sayo fails to see Lisa's somber look or Yukina's disappointed gaze. She just leaves quickly when she hears their goodbyes. She runs to the train station and walks back home, dragging her feet along the path. As soon as she opens the front door, Hina pulls her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Onee-chan! I was so worried." Hina exclaims once she breaks apart from her. "Is everything okay?"

Sayo gives her a smile so soft and miserable. "I'm sorry, Hina. I don't feel comfortable talking about this."

Hina bites her lip but decides to let it go. She doesn't want to push it.

"Okay." Hina responds softly. She reaches to hold Sayo's hand and squeezes it reassuringly. "But I'm always here for you, onee-chan."

"I know." Sayo mumbles before pulling away and going upstairs.

Once she gets inside the safety of her room, Sayo sits on her bed. She doesn't want to play the guitar or NFO tonight. She doesn't feel like doing anything at all.

She's just tired of feeling heartbroken. She knows she needs closure, but she's not sure if she wants to confess and get rejected. That's a sure way of ruining her relationship with Lisa and ultimately, Roselia, which is more important than her dumb feelings.

Sayo decides to stick with her initial plan to wait. Time will heal her. Time heals all wounds. She just wishes the process is faster. She's not sure how long it will be before she breaks.

* * *

The next week goes by like a blur and for some reason, Lisa keeps trying to talk to Sayo every time they are at rehearsal. Sayo knows she caught on to her recent mood and that she wants to ask her about what's bothering her, so she does her best to brush her off. She does her best to follow her plan: let time dull her unfortunate feelings.

But how can Sayo get over Lisa if she keeps on falling in love all over again whenever they are together? How can she truly get over her first love if being in the same vicinity is enough to make her heart race?

And despite everything, her efforts to avoid Lisa come to an end at some point.

"Sayo!" Lisa calls out as Roselia walks out of the studio. "Let's hang out~! I feel like it's been forever." Sayo freezes for a moment, but before she can respond, Lisa continues, "Hina told me that you're free tonight." When Sayo frowns, Lisa smiles awkwardly. "Sorry~, sorry~. Hina's a bit worried about you, you know? I am too. You've been overworking yourself again."

Sayo stiffens when the rest of Roselia turn towards her. She feels like she's being cornered with no way out.

"Lisa is right. You have blisters on your fingers again." Yukina states in her usual monotone voice, although Sayo can detect the slightest hint of worry in her tone. "Perhaps a break will be good. I don't want to risk your health after all."

"That's true~! Ako really wants Sayo-san to play NFO with us tonight, but Ako doesn't want Sayo-san's fingers to get hurt." Ako supports and Rinko nods quietly. "Can we come, Lisa-nee?" Ako asks with a hopeful smile and Lisa laughs sheepishly.

"Sorry~. I haven't hung out with Sayo for a while, so I was kinda hoping it'd be just us two."

Sayo crushes her hopeful feelings and throws them away. Lisa sees her as a friend. That's all. She's just concerned for her because it's in her nature to. That's the only reason why she'd want to hang out one-on-one.

When she looks at Lisa, she finds that she can't say no. True to Hina's words, she has nothing to do tonight, and rejecting Lisa's offer would only spark more suspicion. But there is a silver lining to all this—she can use this outing to show Lisa that she's completely fine.

"It is as Hina told you, Imai-san. I am free tonight." Sayo responds nonchalantly and Lisa brightens.

"Great! Let's get going~." Lisa says cheerfully as she takes Sayo's hand. "See you guys next time!"

Sayo immediately tenses at the contact, but the others don't notice. They say their goodbyes and Lisa starts to lead her somewhere. 

"Imai-san?" Sayo tests when she finally has the voice to speak. "Must you drag me?"

"Ah!" Lisa blushes lightly. "Sorry, I got ahead of myself there." She lets go of Sayo's hand, and Sayo hates the fact that she never wanted her to.

"It's fine." Lisa is a couple paces ahead of her. "Where are we going?" 

Lisa turns around and winks playfully. "That's a secret. Come on~."

Sayo sighs in slight exasperation. She follows Lisa, gazing fondly at her. 

_ 'She really deserves the world.' _ Sayo muses as she watches Lisa's lighthearted expression. But then the bitter thoughts start to invade her mind, and she frowns slightly.  _ 'She cares too much. It's times like these I wish she would leave me alone.' _

But Sayo doesn't truly feel that. She likes it when Lisa gives her attention even though she knows it's not the kind that she wants. The past Sayo may have enjoyed being in a situation like this, but the past Sayo was oblivious. She didn't know that Lisa loves someone else, someone that isn't her.

Despite her current train of thought, Sayo manages to keep up with Lisa. She eventually recognizes the familiarity of the environment and soon finds that they're outside Lisa's place.

"Come on in~. My parents won't be back until later." Lisa says as she opens the door.

"Imai-san?" Sayo asks when Lisa starts taking out her baking supplies. She sets her stuff down on the couch and Lisa smiles sheepishly.

"We didn't get to finish our last baking session, so I thought we could today." Lisa explains with an easy smile. "Plus, we can catch up in the downtime!"

Lisa is right. And thus the two start working, methodically measuring and mixing the ingredients for the batter. They don't make small talk, mostly because Sayo doesn't usually initiate conversations and Lisa seems to have something on her mind. When they're finished, Lisa puts the tray into the oven with a satisfied smile.

"Now we have 10 minutes to waste~. Want some more water?" Lisa offers and Sayo nods. "Alright~. Can you turn on the TV for me? There's a rerun of this movie that I want to see again."

Sayo hums in affirmation and does as she's asked. As soon as she turns the TV on, Lisa is next to her with a glass of water and a warm smile. Sayo hesitantly smiles back, taking the offered beverage and sitting down on the couch. Lisa sits next to her, although it's a bit too close for her liking.

"So~," Lisa starts. She bites her lip in apprehension before sighing lightly. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to force you to hang out with me. But I'm really worried, you know?"

Sayo says nothing. She gazes down at her hands because she knows how weak she is when Lisa looks at her with concern. She's supposed to let time heal her and not confess, but she's afraid that she might admit her feelings once she sees how wound up Lisa is.

"It's fine. I understand that you're concerned. You're a...good friend." Sayo responds quietly.

"Sayo." Lisa says, hoping Sayo would look up, but she doesn't. Lisa continues, undeterred, "I heard from Himari, who heard from Tsugumi, that you've been skipping baking class. Is everything okay? I don't want to pry, and you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Sayo feels Lisa inch closer to her. "I'm your friend, right? If you need a shoulder to lean on, an ear to talk to, I...I want to be that person."

Sayo doesn't want to admit that she stopped going to baking class because the reason why she started in the first place was because of her. She doesn't want to reveal anything of that nature. Doing so would only spiral things out of control, and Sayo knows she would end up confessing, which is something she definitely doesn't want to do.

"It's just stress, Imai-san." Sayo lies, getting exhausted by the second, but Lisa notices her walls crumbling.

"Sayo, can you look at me?" Lisa quietly pleads and Sayo reluctantly does. "Try not to think about the past and the future. Just think about the moment we're in right now."

But how can she? She's alone with the first person she's ever fallen in love with, and she doesn't even love her back.

Sayo slumps into the couch, prompting Lisa's worries to skyrocket. "Sayo? Hey, are you okay? I'm sorry if I'm pushing you too much."

Sayo curls up into herself. "I'm hibernating until the cookies are done." Sayo grumbles and Lisa sighs in relief.

Sayo tenses when she feels Lisa maneuver her so that she's resting her head on her lap. She peeks up from her position only to capture Lisa's blushing face.

"This is probably more comfortable than the sofa." Lisa mumbles and Sayo quietly agrees. She closes her eyes and relishes in the moment, knowing that it probably wouldn't happen again.

_ 'Just for a moment.' _ Sayo thinks.  _ 'I want to be selfish just for a moment. And after this, I will do my best to get over her.' _

"Sayo?" Lisa speaks up after a brief period of silence, and Sayo hums in acknowledgement. "Will you tell me what's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I'm fine, truly." Sayo automatically responds and Lisa frowns.

"You're obviously not. I don't like seeing you sad." Lisa replies earnestly, prompting Sayo to open her eyes. "I want to help you if I can. So tell me Sayo," Lisa looks at her with so much concern that Sayo has to look away, "will you tell me what's bothering you?"

Sayo feels like she's suffocating again. She abruptly sits up, making sure not to bump into Lisa. She turns away, her entire body shaking.

"S-Sayo?"

She doesn't deserve Lisa. Not at all. She doesn't deserve such a caring and compassionate person, as a friend or a lover.

What does she have to her name, aside from being Roselia's guitarist? Ako is not only a well-liked drummer and gamer, but also a dancer. Rinko is a ridiculously good pianist and is even better at NFO. Yukina is the epitome of a leader, and her ability to inspire others is contagious. Lisa is the one who takes care of them all, disregarding her own health for the sake of theirs.

And Sayo? She's just Hina's older sister, the one who isn't a prodigy. She's just the guitarist of Roselia, strict and cold and overbearing.

Sayo doesn't deserve someone like Lisa, and someone like Lisa deserves the world. 

Sayo is not that person.

"I'm sorry." Sayo whispers, tears running down her face. She should've known this would've happened—she hasn't cried since the time she was at the bookstore, so of course her emotions would overwhelm herself sooner rather than later. "I can't."

"Why?" Lisa desperately asks and bristles when Sayo suddenly turns around. She feels her heart drop at seeing her teary expression.

"Because I'm in love with you!" Sayo exclaims and seems to be taken aback at her own confession, but she shakes her head, wiping her tears off with the sleeve of her uniform. "Because I'm in love with you, but you're clearly in love with someone else."

Lisa is shocked, and Sayo takes her silence as her answer.

"I truly am sorry, Imai-san." Sayo stands up, sniffling as she turns around. "I hope this doesn't ruin our relationship, both with each other and with Roselia." She quickly grabs her things and Lisa blinks rapidly.

"Sayo, wait—"

She doesn't. She can't. She feels like the walls are closing in on her. Even those inferior thoughts she thought were gone are coming back. So she runs out the front door, running and running until she gets back to the safety of her own home. She rushes inside and immediately goes to her room, relieved that Hina is busy with a photoshoot.

Sayo sighs tiredly as she sits down on her bed. She rubs her eyes before taking her phone out to text Lisa.

_ 'I sincerely apologize for my outburst. I truly hope nothing changes between us. I want you to know that even if you don't return my feelings, I do not feel any ill-will towards you. Perhaps the next time I see you, these wounds will be closed and everything will go back to normal.' _

Sayo shakily breathes out when she sends the text. What she doesn't expect is Lisa to reply so quickly.

_ 'sayo, its okay, it really is! i was just surprised. i know you probably dont want to, but can you please come over tomorrow night? i really want to talk things out.' _

"Perhaps she feels the need to audibly reject me." Sayo ruefully wonders. 

She texts Lisa back regardless, agreeing to meet up with her. She tries to go to sleep later that night, but finds herself tossing and turning anxiously. It is only when the birds start chirping that she falls into a deep slumber, dreaming of nothing but darkness.

* * *

Sayo raises her fist to knock on Lisa's front door but stops herself. She takes another moment to prepare herself, taking in a deep breath before breathing out slowly. When she feels just a little bit better, she proceeds to knock on the door.

The door opens after a moment, revealing a slightly distraught Lisa. Despite this, she still gives Sayo that warm, friendly smile she fell in love with.

"Sayo, come on in." Lisa greets as Sayo walks inside. "Do you want water or tea?"

"Tea is fine."

"Alright, I'll go heat up the tea. Just sit on the couch for a sec."

Sayo watches as Lisa gracefully prepares the tea. She shakes her head when she catches herself staring before moving to sit on the couch. While Lisa is busy, the thoughts are running wild in her head.

She knows Lisa will reject her. She's sure of it. She prepared all day for that outcome, trying her best to memorize half-hearted words and lies. Clearly their relationship will no longer be comfortable or filled with playful banter, but Sayo feels that if she repeats the fact that they will remain good friends over and over again, then she will start to believe it one day.

"Hey." Lisa softly says as she comes over. She sets down the tea before sitting next to Sayo. It's obvious she's nervous—it's in the way her hands shake and her smile falters.

Regardless, Sayo takes a sip of the tea in hopes of calming herself down. "Imai-san, I apologize for running out last night." Sayo brings up but Lisa shakes her head.

"It's okay, Sayo, really. I'm the one who pushed you after all." Lisa responds with an apologetic look.

It takes all of Sayo's willpower to look Lisa in the eyes. She tries not to think about how devastated she looks and instead focuses on how time seems to pass by. Soon, she will be able to leave Lisa's house and be in the refuge of her own. 

"So, Imai-san, what is your response?" Sayo questions softly. "I already know what you're going to say, but," Sayo's voice shakes and she has to clear her throat, "I must admit that I need closure."

"Sayo…"

The way Lisa mumbles her name is indescribable, and it makes Sayo look away. But Lisa isn't done yet. She gently moves and hugs her, resting her head underneath Sayo's.

"I'm sorry." Lisa whispers and Sayo fights back a sob. It's fruitless, and before Sayo knows it, she's trembling and tears are running down her face. Lisa moves back in surprise, but she tries to wipe away her tears. Sayo turns away at her movements, but Lisa grips her shoulder. "Sayo, please, look at me."

Sayo relents and is faced with a worried Lisa. The bassist takes out her handkerchief, gently wiping her tears away. When Lisa is finished, she cradles her cheek softly, stunning Sayo into silence.

"I'm sorry, Sayo." Lisa continues again and when Sayo tries to look away, she places her other hand on her cheek. "Please don't look away. Just let me finish." Sayo nods and Lisa takes both of her hands away. She leans closer, placing a hand on her arm as she says, "I'm sorry for making you feel all of this pain when there is absolutely no reason for you to be in pain in the first place."

Sayo blinks in confusion, so Lisa scoots even closer to her. "I've been worried for you this entire time. You seemed troubled, but you weren't saying anything. So I talked to Yukina about it because you two are similar in so many ways." Lisa smiles gently as she recounts her conversations with Yukina. "We were thinking of ways to get you to open up, stupid things like planning an outing where you would feel comfortable or getting Hina to switch schools with you for a day." Lisa giggles at their terrible ideas before taking in a deep breath. "And then Yukina pointed something out."

"She asked me why I would go to such lengths for a friend, and that had me thinking. If it were Ako or Rinko, I would either ask them about their problems upfront or wait until they were comfortable enough to talk about it. But with you, I felt like I had to...do  _ something _ . I couldn't just sit back and watch you struggle with whatever obstacle you were facing. As much as I wanted to quietly support you, I felt like I had to act."

"Asking you to come over last night was part of our plan. So when you suddenly confessed, I was shocked." Lisa explains with a small blush. "For the slightest moment, I felt happy, and I had no idea why. But then you said that I was in love with someone else and I saw your tears and everything just went blank. And then you ran away, and I was left alone to think about my own feelings."

When Lisa looks at her, Sayo feels her heart pound. She feels the slightest bit of hope rising, and she isn't sure what to do with it.

"I wasn't sure what those feelings were at the time, but I do now." Lisa states with a determined voice. "When you started spending less time with me, I felt a bit sad. Even more so when you seemed down but I couldn't do anything. I figured it's because you're a precious friend and bandmate, but I realize now it's because my feelings are much deeper than that." Lisa grasps Sayo's hand, rubbing her thumb along her knuckles.

"Back then, you were cold to me. I didn't mind because you were similar to Yukina in that aspect. So I thought, if I could be best friends with Yukina, I can be best friends with you. And over time, I got to see so many different sides of you. I quickly noticed how hardworking you are and admired you for that. But I never imagined to see those traits outside of band practice. Seeing you try your best in making cookies and conversing more with the band pulled me in closer."

"So when I saw how playful you can be around Ako and how kind you can be around Rinko, I started feeling  _ something _ . And when you started acting odd, I brought it up with Yukina. She helped me realize how oblivious I am. I'm truly sorry for being so late with this."

"I'm in love with you, Sayo. There was never anyone else." Lisa breathes with a warm smile. She leans forward so she can rest her forehead on Sayo's. "There's no need for you to have closure. Not when I feel the same."

Sayo stays quiet. She feels overwhelmed. Not with anxiety, but with pure happiness. It's as if the weight on her soul has finally lifted. This entire time, it was just a misunderstanding, and she paid the price for not clearing it up sooner rather than later.

"Imai-san." Sayo whispers in slight disbelief. "You weren't in love with Minato-san?"

Lisa giggles as she moves under Sayo's chin and hugs her. "No, not at all. Don't get me wrong, I love Yukina, but she's my best friend." She hums in bliss when Sayo hesitantly wraps her arms around her, loving how Sayo's frame fits against hers almost perfectly. "You're the one who makes my heart race. You're the one who takes my breath away." Lisa hugs her tighter. "You're the one I'm in love with."

Sayo leans into Lisa's warmth. She isn't sure if she's overstepping, but she presses a kiss on the top of Lisa's head. She's feeling so many different emotions, and there are so many thoughts running amok in her head, but there is one thing she can definitely express.

"I love you, Imai-san."

"I love you too." Lisa murmurs back, but her voice shakes. "But why me?" Lisa pulls away and Sayo blushes. "I never would've thought you would fall for someone like me." Sayo opens her mouth to argue but Lisa shakes her head. "Don't say it Sayo. Don't say that you're not worth it, because you are."

When Sayo frowns in self-deprecation, Lisa looks at her with concern. "You can't base who you are now because of the past. I know you used to be standoffish and blatant with your words, but that's because of your past experiences." Lisa squeezes her hand in a way she hopes is comforting. "You jumped around from band to band, looking for something special but failing every single time until you met Yukina. You held that fear of abandonment around until we made it clear that we would never leave you."

"You always felt inferior to Hina because she's a natural prodigy, and you pushed her away when all she wanted was to spend time with you." Sayo flinches as she recalls those troubled times, so Lisa squeezes her hand again. "And that's okay. I understand if you still feel like she's better than you, but you can't compare yourself to her. She's just different. Everyone is. Some people learn and adapt faster than others, and Hina is one of those rare and special cases where she's ridiculously good at both." Lisa smiles a bit when her words seem to get Sayo to relax. "You have so many good qualities, Sayo. Qualities that made me fall for you."

"You're smart and determined. You work tirelessly to perfect a complicated chord while others slack or give up." Lisa pauses as she looks at Sayo affectionately. "Even back then, I knew you were kind. You just had a difficult time expressing yourself, but that comes with experience. Some are naturally good with it, others have to learn to get more comfortable."

"You're compassionate, Sayo. That compassion is there when you encourage Rinko whenever she starts to feel anxious. I see it when you help Ako out with her studies despite the fact that her behavior drains your energy. It's there when you turn a blind eye to Yukina taking 10 minute bathroom breaks to watch cat videos." Sayo finally cracks a small smile. "So tell me, why would you choose someone like me?"

Lisa leans away and looks down at their intertwined hands. She's biting her lip in apprehension and Sayo can tell she is insecure, but she doesn't understand why.

"You were quite the puzzle when I first met you." Sayo starts slowly and Lisa looks up. "I thought you weren't a good fit for the band because you seemed to be flighty. But when you were gone during band practice that one time, I realized how important you are to Roselia. You've always been the mood maker and foundation of Roselia."

"You didn't care how cold or condescending I was. You slowly got me to open my heart and I began to feel drawn to you. Every time we spent time together, with Roselia or otherwise, I started to see how amazing you are. You were so friendly and open, and I suppose I felt a bit jealous about that. I know that I can be harsh sometimes, but you didn't care. You still tried to become friends with me."

"You're a kind person, Imai-san. Far kinder than I am. You're considerate and you always think of others before yourself. You've sacrificed so much just to be in Roselia. Sometimes, Minato-san tells me about how late you stayed up just to practice, and I'm always struck with disbelief when you still look as beautiful as ever despite having little sleep." Lisa blushes at Sayo's compliment but doesn't have the time to think about it when Sayo moves closer. "If I'm not allowed to question my worth, then you aren't either. So many people can vouch for you, Imai-san. So many people will tell you exactly what I've said."

Sayo raises a hand to rest it on Lisa's cheek. "I don't care much about looks because beauty fades. I know what really matters is what's on the inside. You are  _ pure _ , Imai-san. You're selfless and always ready to help out those who are in need." Lisa looks like she's about to cry, so Sayo continues softly, "You deserve the best, Imai-san. I just hope I can live up to that."

"Sayo." Lisa breathes before hugging her. "I don't deserve this. I don't deserve you, especially after all that I put you through. I'm so sorry."

"You say that, but I feel the same." Sayo pulls away, wiping her tears with the handkerchief Lisa gave her. "But what matters now is that we're together. You don't need to be sorry." Lisa still looks guilty and Sayo is compelled to comfort her. "We have each other now, Imai-san, and I like to think that's all we need."

Sayo gently rests her forehead against Lisa's, staring into those emerald eyes she's fallen for. When Lisa hesitantly wraps her hands around her shoulders, she leans closer. When Lisa closes her eyes, Sayo follows.

Their first kiss is soft and chaste, but when Sayo moves away, Lisa pulls her in closer. Their lips press again for a second time. Lisa angles her face and pours a bit more passion into her movements, prompting Sayo to keep a hand on her waist to steady her when the bassist all but climbs into her lap.

They're both blushing when they break apart, but Lisa decides she wants a bit more. They kiss one last time in a slow and languid fashion. They're not perfect at it, but they don't care. They have all the time in the world to practice.

"I love you." Lisa mumbles against Sayo's lips.

"I love you too." Sayo murmurs back.

The ache in both of their hearts are gone, replaced by warmth and hope for the future. And when Sayo goes back home, she finds herself thinking about Lisa. She sleeps blissfully that night, knowing that the person she's in love with is thinking about her too.

Sayo isn't alone anymore. She has her sister, Roselia, and most importantly Lisa by her side with their never-ending love and support. And despite the rocky road she's been stumbling through so far, she knows she wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> and all is well~. i write the occasional sad fic every now and then tbh. i hope the angst wasnt too overboard or forced cause i low key write sad fics when im in my feels, but ive learned to be more positive nowadays. i hope yall liked this. speaking of the past, if you know me from when i used to write for ll, theres a very obvious reference to one of my past sad fics. feel free to post a comment on what you think it is haha.
> 
> ill be updating my other fic tomorrow, but after i upload that chapter i might upload the next one in 2 weeks. its gonna be week 4 for my school so midterm season is coming soon and i am definitely not ready lmao.
> 
> anyways, feel free to leave a comment or give me some constructive criticism! stay safe yall


End file.
